Kurt Oldfield
Kurt Oldfield is a central character and a major ally featured in Zero's Strange Misadventures. .... Appearance Kurt is characterized as a male teenager of above-average height supported by a rather athletic build honed by his time working as a part-time waiter back at his parents' family restaurant. He has fair complexion and has short mahogany hair, he personally kept it in a modest style as he believes long hair could pester him during his cooking or career as a waiter. His daily attire he sports outside of his duties at the restaurants has a sort of atmosphere relating to his Stand's jester-based theme, as well as the comedian of the team. It consists of a stylish sleeveless hoodie with drawstrings ending in ornaments shaped like small cards, an argyll pattern covering the entirety of the front with the alternation of navy-blue and ochre diamonds, and the Oldfield Cuisine and Stuff insignia patched on the back. Kurt sports a pair of desert-brown baggy pants fastened by a leather belt and his preferred footwears fills his choice in the shape of a pair of argyll-patterned sneakers. Background Kurt was born five minutes after Agatha, making him the younger between the twins. In his early childhood, the family immigrated from Scotland to the US to expand their restaurant business, with a relative keeping supervision of their already famous joint in Glasgow. The boy began his streak of pulling pranks weeks after his folks have moved in to a town called Middleburg, hastily running out from the scene when his victims began to find out the ruffian pulling off this tomfoolery. Around the same age, Kurt was being tutored by his dad in the family business of preparing the finest dishes, which his son has shown great potential in the field after starting out with the basics. One day, Kurt was playing a game of tag with Agatha until he bumped into a boy of his age. The young prankster quickly apologized to him, which he calmly accepted his apology. The twins introduced themselves of their names, which the boy asked them if they have any connection with the trending restaurant being the talk of the town, but not before introducing himself to them as Benjamin Zero. They affirmed his question of having connections to the restaurant, since it's their family restaurant and has been on business since the 1950s with multiple joints established across the UK. Afterwards, the three became closest friends since that days. When Kurt was around seven, the restaurant back at his hometown of Glasgow has been significantly damaged by a raging fire caused by faulty equipment. Personality Like his mentor, Kurt's easy-going and lazy attitude would often have him prioritize ways of looking for fun rather than focusing on the mission in whatever dimension they were sent into. He would also make long eloquent boasts about his culinary finesse, along the lines of labeling them as "the gifts of Dionysus", despite his twin sister informing him that the god's resume revolves around winery, not food, much to his chagrin upon hearing it. Outside of anything having little to do with cooking, Kurt doesn't often think through his actions, leading to irresponsible actions which would worsen things for him and his team. Beneath that loafing and goofy attitude is the makings of a very convincing individual whose forte is that of blending laziness with surprisingly lucid vocabulary which makes Kurt take on an approach focusing on the exploitation of loopholes and flaws of whatever the enemy has in store, be it a diabolical plan or their petty demands. Concealing his laziness is his crafty ways with The Joker's balloon-affiliated skillset in which he oftens goes for the least useful object nearest to him then outsmarts his enemies by combining the environmental elements surrounding him and his team with his self-produced balloons. He shows instances of unflinching bravery when push comes to shove. Despite of his irresponsibilities and laziness, Kurt absolutely despises the thought of running away from a good fight, even if involves him having no chance of coming out as the victor as long as to buy time for his friends to come up with something. He does not take it too well if a supposedly wily adversary is now making a fool of him through cowardly tactics, which greatly irks him. Kurt is willing to commit murder for the sake of the multiverse, as he seemed to relish the thought of suffocating a balloon down on Reznor's throat for the atrocities he had done ever since their encounter with the malevolent tycoon. Although, he will only kill someone if they deserve it based on their actions, not simply because they were immediately deemed as "evil" after being hired by the Syndicate. Powers & Abilities The Joker Kurt's Stand grants him the ability to inflate anything non-organic into balloons with needles launched from its index fingers. The balloons themselves are unnaturally resilient, being able to bounce sharp objects off and they retain of whatever properties of the objects they were inflated from. Sheer Physicality An accomplishment which can be attributed to his years of practicing caber toss with his father back at Scotland, Kurt exhibits strength, durability, and stamina that's significantly higher than a regular person, even without the assistance of his Stand. Kurt is capable of carrying multiple cannonballs in his arms without any signs of struggling, restraining creatures the size of a bus from getting away, managing to stay on his feet after being bombarbed by a powerful blast, and exhibited the will to continue a one-sided fight with some of the Syndicate's fastest mercenaries. Intelligence Despite his reluctance in putting more effort during times of great danger, Kurt has often expressed rather profound statements regarding about the situation he and his teammates are currently involved in. He's quick to point out the weaknesses of his enemy's abilities, often luring them into using the same power in order to get a vulnerable weak spot he can let his teammates exploit it to their advantage. His intelligence isn't limited to how he performs in a fight; he can be heard pulling off dramatic yet eloquent monologues about his superior talent in the culinary arts right after cooking the main dish. Trivia *Aside from cooking, Kurt takes private lessons with Ben and Sachi's dad in art. *In order to become well-versed in being a wise man, he was "trained" by a well-known wiseman. **He's the first one of the team to reveal the existence of Stands to a non-Stand user, that being his own mentor, which he replied with a flabbergasted expression upon hearing the term of "punch ghosts", let alone having an apprentice being possessed by a "balloon clown punch ghost". *He works at his parents' restaurant as a waiter. The reason to as why he insists in being a waiter so that he could develop a bit of patience in tending to his customers' needs before becoming a cook. *Kurt holds a great degree of talent in playing drums. Category:Zero's Strange Misadventures Category:Male Category:Ally Category:Main Allies Category:Stand User